El Club
by mutemuia
Summary: Del ingl. 'club'. 1. m. Sociedad fundada por un grupo de personas con intereses comunes y dedicada a actividades de distinta especie, principalmente recreativas, deportivas o culturales. 2. m. Lugar donde se reúnen los miembros de un club. 3. m. Junta de individuos que se constituían en sociedad política, a veces clandestina [DRAE].


_Esta historia nació de unas conversaciones con_ ** _Aria. sm_** _, allá por el 2015…_

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** _Skip Beat!_ no me pertenece, por más que quisiera… Tampoco me pertenece cualquier similitud o parecido con otra cosa que pudieras encontrar, querido lector, en este one-shot…

 **AVISO:** Crack, parodia, OoC. En resumen, una exageración… XD

* * *

 **EL CLUB**

Algo se movía en las sombras… Una figura se deslizaba tras los macetones, pegándose a las paredes, ocultándose de las pocas luces aún encendidas a esas horas tan tardías en LME. Un susurro de hojas proveniente de la _ficus benjamina_ más cercana le hizo saber que no estaba solo. De la oscuridad emergió una figura embozada, con capa oscura y una capucha que le cubría casi todo el rostro. Le siguió otra figura, ataviada de igual manera que se situó un respetuoso paso atrás… Y también una tercera, mucho más pequeña, de pasos ágiles y vivaces pero cuyos ojos parecían refulgir como ascuas en la noche…

Se sumó a ellas, y anduvieron hasta llegar a una sala de reuniones bastante apartada, que casi nunca se usa porque es muy fría. Uno de ellos dio tres golpes secos a la puerta y desde dentro se escuchó una voz:

—Sho…

—Shotaro-Shoracha —respondieron al unísono los cuatro encapuchados que aguardaban en el pasillo. Y tras pronunciar el santo y seña, la puerta se abrió, franqueándoles el acceso, para cerrarse en cuanto entraron todos.

Los ojos de los recién llegados parpadearon deslumbrados hasta acostumbrarse al exceso de luz y luego tomaron asiento, junto a los otros allí ya sentados.

La figura que preside la mesa de reuniones se pone en pie. Los demás encapuchados lo imitan con solemnidad… Es alto, muy alto… Entrelaza los dedos de sus manos y endereza la espalda, luego comienza a hablar con voz tonante y firme:

—Hermanos, compañeros, recitemos hoy las reglas por las que nos regimos.

Y a su señal, todos los allí reunidos, como una sola voz, entonan su reglamento y su credo:

 _La primera regla del Club AntiFuwa es no hablar del Club AntiFuwa._

 _La segunda regla es maquinar formas varias de sufrimiento contra Shotaro Fuwa._

 _No mataremos, no heriremos, pero le maldeciremos eternamente por ser tan despreciable._

 _Shotaro Fuwa debe pagar por el daño infligido…_

 _Shotaro es Shoracha… Shotaro es Shoracha… Shotaro es una cucaracha…_

Y solo entonces, cuando el eco de la palabra 'cucaracha' se extingue, se quitan las capuchas y revelan sus rostros.

Están todos lo que quieren y aprecian a Kyoko. Los Takarada, Yashiro y Ruuto, los señores del Darumaya, las otras chicas Love Me, y Ren, por supuesto, que resulta ser el presidente y miembro fundador…

—¿Cuál es el punto de estas capas? —murmura Kanae, deshaciéndose la lazada al cuello con cierta urgencia, y luego se vuelve a sentar entre revuelos de lana y algodón.

—Cosa del efecto dramático y un correcto vestuario, Kotonami-san… —le responde el Presidente—. Somos del espectáculo…

—Pues son incómodas —protesta ella.

—Pero son calentitas, Kotonami sempai —intercede Chiori, arrebujándose más dentro de la suya—. Y el anonimato que ofrecen tiene innegables ventajas… —Kanae la miró escandalizada. ¿Le había cambiado la voz? ¿Esa era Chiori? ¡Si parecía un villano de película!

—Compañeros, por favor —dijo Ren, las charlas cesaron, dando comienzo a la reunión—, pasemos al orden del día.

—Primer punto: Aprobación del acta de la sesión anterior —leyó Yashiro, en calidad de secretario, ajustándose las gafas—. Shotaro Fuwa debe ser castigado por imbécil y por forzar OTRO beso a la pobre Kyoko-chan.

—¿Procede? —pregunta Ren.

—¿Las fotos están controladas? —interrumpe Kanae.

—Sí, sí… —responde Lory, con un gesto despreocupado de la mano… Se supone que Kanae debe fiarse de su Presidente, pero en fin… Solo cuando Sebastián le hace un asentimiento de cabeza, ella se queda más tranquila. Esas fotos podrían hundir la carrera de su amiga…

—¿Procede? —repite Ren.

—Procede —responden todos.

—Aprobada —declara Ren.

—Segundo punto —continúa Yashiro—: Encuesta Punitiva.

—¿Alguna idea? —pregunta Ren. Y enseguida, añade—. Yo tengo varias, pero todas vulneran la tercera regla del club.

Casi todos asienten con la cabeza, porque ese es un pensamiento recurrente… El propósito del club siempre fue la creación de un espacio compartido en el que dejar salir la frustración por no poder sacarle los dientes de un guantazo al Fuwa. Pero con el tiempo, fueron encontrando maneras más sutiles de saciar su sed de venganza…

—Enviarle uno de mis cuadernos veneno por correo —dijo Chiori.

—Hacer un muñeco vudú y clavarle alfileres —propuso María.

—Podemos usar alguno de los muñecos de Kyoko-chan —apuntó Yashiro.

—¿¡Alguno!? —repitió Ren y todos fueron testigos de cómo sombras negras empezaban a rodearle—. ¿Pero cuántos tiene?

—Cálmese, Tsuruga-san —dijo la Okami-san—. Kyoko-chan tiene más de usted que de él, quédese tranquilo…

—Usa los otros para jugar con el perro del vecino… —masculló el Taisho.

—Les quita las piezas metálicas, por supuesto… —precisó su esposa—. No quiere que el perrito se haga daño en la boca…

Solo entonces Ren pareció sosegarse y las nubes negras se desvanecieron como por ensalmo…

—Postear en todas las redes sociales conocidas que Fuwa tiene los pies pequeños —propuso Chiori.

—¿Abuelito? —preguntó María—. ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? —Lory le lanzó una mirada de reconvención al tercer miembro de Love Me, pues es creencia popular que el tamaño de los pies está en proporción directa al tamaño de cierto apéndice masculino. Y ciertamente, esto no es tema en absoluto adecuado para una pequeña de siete años… Pero para empezar, tampoco es adecuado _esta clase_ de club, Takarada-san…

—Comprar todas las existencias del tinte que usa.

—No, mejor, los Kurigo Pucchin Purin. Vamos a dejarle sin flanes…

—Podemos invitarlo a una cena en el Darumaya —propuso la Okami. Su esposo se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído—. Sí, querido, me parece muy bien… —luego miró hacia el Presidente (el del club, no el de LME)—. Mi marido se encargará de los cuchillos, estooo, digo, del menú… —se corrigió ella, con cierto aire avergonzado...

—Sin sangre, Okami-san, recuerde… —le dijo Yashiro.

—Pero si ni siquiera vamos a tocarlo… —Y su semblante mudó a una expresión terrorífica casi al instante. Chiori y María se quedaron con la boca abierta, admiradas y maravilladas de la capacidad de la señora para proyectar un aura tan pérfida y malévola con tanta rapidez.

—Imantar sus botas tachonadas y que se le vaya pegando todo cuando camina…

—Jugar a los dardos con una foto suya —propuso Kanae—. Y luego dejarla en su apartamento, por debajo de la puerta, toda llena de agujeritos...

—Eso es cruel, Kotonami-san… —comentó Yashiro—. ¡Me encanta!

—¡Y pintarle unos bigotes!

—¡Y orejas de gatito!

—¡No, de demonio!

—Eso, eso, ¡de demonio!

—Propongo ampliar la foto a tamaño natural —añadió Ren—, con dianas especiales según qué partes.

—¿Ren-sama? —preguntó María, de nuevo con ese aire de no entender ni papa…

—Muchacho, por favor… —Lory le tapó los oídos a su nieta, y le echó una severa mirada a Ren—. Que hay menores presentes…

—Cortarle la antena de televisión —continuó otro.

—Romperle el wifi.

—Freírle el teléfono móvil.

—Robarle a Shoko-kun.

—Y contratarla en LME.

—¡Y que sea la mánager oficial de Kyoko-chan! —Ese era Yashiro, extasiado y con los ojitos en forma de corazones…

—Ponerle laxante en el té.

—Usar arañas de verdad…

—¡O cucarachas!

—Tirarlo por las escaleras.

—¡Amamiya-san! —exclamaron los que no sabían que _eso_ ya lo había hecho al menos una vez…

—Me gustaría hacer jabón con él… —dijo María, con ojos de loca y con una voz tan tenebrosa pero tan _sincera_ , que hizo que todos se horrorizaran—. Lástima que sea tan flaco y tenga poca grasa…

—Ponerle polvos pica-pica en la ropa —dijo alguien.

—¡O pegamento por dentro de los zapatos!

—¡Cambiarle el tinte por uno verde fluorescente!

—¿Pero es que nadie quiere arrancarle todos los dientes?

—¡YOOOOO! —exclamaron todos, a voz en grito…

—No podemos —les interrumpe Ren, de mala gana, pasándose una mano cansada por el pelo—, Mogami-san se enojaría…

—¡Drogarlo y dejarlo desnudo delante de un colegio!

—¡Kotonami-san!

—¿¡Qué!? Nadie sabría que fuimos nosotros…

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, a Shotaro-Shoracha le pitaban los oídos como si estuvieran pensando en él. De hecho, estornudó un par de veces en sucesión rápida, como una metralleta o un tubo de escape lleno de carbonilla… Y además, le picaba todo el cuerpo… Es que esto era una sensación extraña… Como si estuvieran hablando _mal_ de él —lo cual es absolutamente imposible porque él es una súper estrella y _todo el mundo_ besa el suelo que pisa. Lo adoran como a un dios…

Pero cosa rara, esto venía pasando mucho últimamente…

Y a la vez, sentía escalofríos sin venir a cuento, sin saber la razón… Y se le ponían los pelos de punta, como si una desgracia estuviera a punto de caerle encima… Sí, como un mal presentimiento en los huesos, como si pudiera sentir que va a producirse un desastre inminente…

 _O quizás más de uno, Shotaro-Shoracha…_

 _Por cortesía de El Club AntiFuwa_

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_** _Que me perdonen las fans de Fuwa, pero esto se escribió solo. Tómese con humor…_

 **SEGUNDO DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** _Fight Club_ (conocida según los sitios como _El Club de la lucha_ o _El Club de la pelea_ ) tampoco me pertenece. Y ahora sí puedo poner la debida exención de responsabilidad sin hacer spoiler… XD


End file.
